Lorath Wind
Lorath Wind, or "Roy" as he would come to call himself, was the bastard child of Ahmed Thrakul and Armelia. He would follow Ahmed on his later Journeys, and eventually become a knight in his service. After the 403/3 his status is officialy unknown, however he turned to the life of adventure in 408/3. Background With both Ahmed and Armelia busy preparing for the the Seven Journeys, Lorath spent his early childhood in the village of Handel. He was raised by Armelia's sister and grandfather. However, Ahmed did not wish to travel the world while leaving his progeny behind. Much to Armelia's dismay, at the age of four Lorath would be taken into their camp to travel the world with them. Most of Lorath's childhood was the Seven Journeys. He would be blessed by the Eternal Empress of the Amukreen, and even befriend Pavlozan and Harikiran. He was given the opportunity to meet and learn from some of the greatest figures in the world. However, his brief affair with the daughter of the Emperor of Xiang Feng would be a key cause of Xiang Feng's lack of support. After his bravery during the wars with Bael Archas, he was dubbed a knight. He continued to aspire to be of use to his father, leading early scouting expeditions against the Winter Court. In 403/3 he was captured while on one such expedition, he was captured by Court Elves and was tortured and questioned. Much to his surprise, afterwards he was set free, only to find his Father and the rest of the royal family, save for Muhar, was gone. Being a bastard child, forces moved to question him immediately, but Xi Qiang came to him first and helped smuggled him out of the castle. They went into hiding, Lorath learning Xi's martial arts and disguising himself as a blind, drunken beggar. 5 years later, after Xi had mysteriously parted with him, he got pulled into a bar fight defending Charities. The resulting scuffle would result in the pair being sold into slavery, though it did not take them long to escape. From there, he and his fellow escaped slaves formed a bond of friendship and worked together for mutual survival. Personality Roy is a upbeat individual with a carefree take on life. He actively encourages his allies and pokes fun at his enemies, making light of even the most dire of situations. Despite being in hiding, he still uses his father's phrase of "Just who the hell do you think I am!?". He seems initially interested in Charities, though feel into a relationship with Kaya Lem. Despite his positive personality, he internally is very critical of himself, believing his torture at the hands of the Winter court was part of what lead to Ahmed Thrakul's disappearance. While initially genuinely interested in Kaya, after learning of her mission, he became wary, not wanting to be dragged back into the political ring. Abilities and Notable Equipment While trained as a capable warrior by Balsara and Ahmed's other generals, after he went into hiding he adopted the martial arts of Xi Qiang. He focused more on the 'drunken' side of Xi's martial arts, the result of his binge drinking over his perceived guilt. Roy prefers to fight on the front lines, distracting his foes with his foolery while keeping his allies safe. Trivia * Roy was designed to test out the new Drunken Master monk that had been homebrewed for 4th Edition. * He was designed to be a lightweight and carefree character, as to not be harsh on the new DM * His "Just who the hell do you think I am!" line, like his fathers, is borrowed from Gurren Lagarn, though his carries an extra bit of jest, as Roy is supposed to be in hiding. Category:Characters